


Can't take you anywhere

by spangelbanger



Series: Sam's Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grace Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sex Toys, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wincest Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's in hell. Lucifer is still trying to get a yes out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The outer ring of hell

Time blurred in hell. Days stretched into what felt like years. In the deathly quiet sounds started to come to Sam. Sounds untethered to a source he could find. There was a steady hard thumping sound. There was swirling sound like wind or water, a fluid noises roaring in his ears. It took him too long to realize the sound that was putting him so far on edge was his own blood in his ears, and his heart beating its steady rhythm in his chest. He spent his time clinging to the desperate knowledge that Dean was coming for him. Nothing could keep his brother away. Not even death, as soon as he figured out how to get to where Sam was, as soon as he figured out something had gone wrong, as soon as he possibly could he'd be coming. Sam just had to hold on until he got there.

Just a little longer, it'd be easier for Dean to find him here, where he was alone. He just had to wait a little longer. Somewhere beyond the bars of his prison, beyond the maze of passages, and tunnels, and halls of the damned, beyond the sky less nights of hell Dean was coming for him, he was probably already on his way. The baying of wolves drifted through the fog of Sam's awareness.

He hoped in some distant part of his awareness that his brother found him before the wolves got to him.

He didn’t know how long he had been left by himself, it felt like months, the silence pressing in around him from all sides, nothing to break the monotonous hours but his own mind whispering that someone would be coming for him. Whether it was Lucifer or Dean it didn’t matter, he took the quiet while he could; it was only a matter of time before whatever the angel was doing brought him back to Sam.  
There was the sound of voices drifting from somewhere far away, words that sounded garbled and too loud at the same time they were coming to him from a distance. He waited, hoping even while knowing better than to believe that it was his brother.

Three demons separated from the shadows, spreading out in a line around him, black eyes and cruel smiles. Sam stood, held his ground facing them. They'd still have to get through the bars, he couldn't get out, and they couldn't get in. It didn't matter what they said.

“Knew we'd get you here eventually,” One of them said, “thought we'd get Dean first, especially after he started running around with Crowley.” There was a shrug, “Dean's not coming. You know that right? He’s run off with the soul eating bitch, and he isn't even looking for you.”

They hesitated each waiting for one of the others to make a move, Sam thought it was almost funny, they probably didn't even realize they were being played. He wondered if it was Crowley’s idea, or if it came from Lucifer. He stood up and put his arm against the bar, leaning his forehead into the crook of his arm, looking down at them with undisguised disdain. “You know you're dead right?” He asked softly, “just talking to me, he's going to kill you.” Sam didn't bother clarifying which he. It felt good, the rage that had been boiling under his skin, the inability to do anything. He wanted them to be stupid, wanted them to give him something he could hit.

A snarl from feet away was unexpected. His eyes jerked to the source of the sound and even though he couldn't see the creature itself he could see the massive prints being left in the ground as the thing paced. It had been stupid to think they were wolves. The hounds of hell were familiar, as familiar as demons at least. He wondered if the beast had a name, or if it was just separated from a pack. Did hell hounds have packs? He wasn't sure. It didn't matter.

“Come on,” he whispered, “You want me? Come get me!” he stepped back into the middle of the cell, arms spread wide.

The hound snarled again and the bars rattled against its weight when it lunged at him. The snap of its teeth sounded so close he fought not to flinch away, what else could it do to him? He was already dead already trapped in an inescapable pen in the outer rings of hell. It could hurt him, but he had gone through so much worse.

He doubted that hurting him was the creature’s purpose to begin with. Someone or something was trying to scare him. It wasn’t necessary. He'd been scared from the second he walked down the stone passages following Crowley and his traitorous bitch of a mother. He'd crossed from scared to terrified and back again so many times, the sour sulfuric smell of the beast’s breath was hard pressed to make him more scared.

There was a hesitation and then the demons were moving, charging toward him like they expected to be able to breach the cell. Then they were falling, bodies crumbling to the ground empty and lifeless. There was a yelp from one of the hounds seconds before black blood splattered across the cell, covering Sam with it. He wiped it off his face and heard a chilling laugh from the other side of the bars.

Lucifer walked out from behind the fallen bodies, “see, that's what I’m talking about, you're practically suicidal.” he stepped around one of the bodies like it wasn't there, “what were you going to do? Taunt them to death? You're trapped, no weapon, nowhere to go, you could try an exorcism, but really do you think that would work here? Unless...” he grinned, “what were you thinking? Were you going to take out three demons with just your teeth? I know you've done it before, but really Sam, I thought you were over that.”

“Shut up,” Sam growled, he hadn't thought about any of that, he knew they wouldn't touch him, he knew it. He didn't know what the trap was, but he knew it was something.

“I guess though, that really proves my point; you don't need to be left alone. You're the most dangerous thing to yourself down here, next to me obviously.” he smiled,

Sam backed up as far from the cold stare as he could get. Somewhere behind him another howl shattered the eerie silence. Lucifer stepped through the bars, his hands tangled around Sam's hair, and he jerked him down until he stumbled half kneeling to his knees. “Show some respect Sam, or the next hound won't find the bars quite as deterring.”

Sam's eyes flicked away from him, scanning for some unseen threat.

“Don't bother, they're not here yet, but they are coming, you can hear them can't you? The damned always can. And you are damned Sam. You know that right?” He asked gently, “I've been thinking, keeping you out here, where I can't keep an eye on you is probably not the best idea. I found out, you're not exactly liked here.

“Nothing to say?” Lucifer asked, “No apology for making my job harder, for destroying pretty much every useful demon hell ever had?” He shrugged, “I swear you only think about yourself. This was my army; it had one purpose, kill the bitch if she ever escaped. That was it. Eons of planning, of building, of whispering orders to half crazed fanatics to build up enough power that if she ever got loose, it wouldn't take heaven to contain her, just me. then you and your half-wit brother have decimated it.” he shrugged, “the best laid plans.” then he said, “anyone else, I'd throw you to the wolves, I'd let them do whatever they wanted, let them take it all out on you.” His fingers dug into Sam’s neck, making it harder for him to breath. “But how can I do that when it's your body I’m going to be wearing when I walk out of here?” He asked gently, “think they'd respect me in the morning?”

He pushed Sam back against the bars and started pacing the length of the cell, almost like he didn't even notice he was in a cell at all, he ranted, “there is not a single one of them good enough to lay a single hand on my vessel. So we're at an impasse, I can't leave you here, I can't trust them not to disobey me, I can't give them what they want, anything they do to you, they may as well do to me, I can't take you with me, because I know you won't behave.” He grinned, “Maybe I should let the hell hounds have you. A dog is better than a demon any day of the week.”

The hounds that had been howling in the distance quieted, and Sam found himself wondering if they'd found what they were after. “Sam, pay attention, I’m not just talking to hear myself.” He tapped a finger against his bottom lip, “maybe a little, but come on buddy, I could use your input here, put that over sized brain of yours to work, what should we do about this little situation.”

Sam rolled his eyes, he really couldn't help it, he struggled to get to his feet, but found he couldn't, “You could just let me go.” He suggested it wasn't like he expected it to work; it was just too stupid of a question for him not to answer sarcastically. He knew what he wanted.

“Tempting,” Lucifer said nodding, “I really appreciate your effort on this, but I’m thinking, maybe that's not the best choice either.” He leaned back against the bars, “so, counter, you say yes, we walk out of here, and put this whole unpleasant demons want to rape you thing behind us metaphorically.”

“No.” Sam said it didn't matter; it was just another threat, just another way to get under his skin not at all metaphorically.

“Come on Sammy,” he said, “this is what you're meant for, your entire life has been building up to this, why do you have to keep fighting me, we want the same thing.” He shrugged, as if he was bored with the conversation, knelt down on the ground next to where Sam was still sprawled, “Think of me while I’m gone lover, I'll be thinking about you.”

The pressure holding Sam eased instantly when Lucifer disappeared. Sam stayed where he was on the floor of the cell, there was no reason to get up, he wanted to run, wanted to move, wanted to do anything, and he couldn't so he fought to keep still and calm, staring out across the empty expanse watching for some sign of movement. The silence was too deep, there was nothing to break it, not wind, or hell hounds, or even the screams from the damned, just nothing, It felt like he was the only thing left in existence. He sank back against the bars, closing his eyes against the familiar landscape and went back to trying to figure out a way to escape the rusted bars of his cell. He wondered vaguely what would happen if he died in hell. If a reaper could breach the bars. The woman in the hospital had said they were going to throw him into the void. Wouldn't that be better in the end? Better than what would happen to him if he stayed, if he couldn't escape.

The air around him shimmered and the angel reappeared, “I changed my mind, You don't need to be left alone. You're the most dangerous thing to yourself down here, next to me obviously. ” he smiled, then whistled, three short bursts, like calling for a dog, “come on Sam.”

 


	2. The King's Court

Between one breath and the next Sam found himself in a room that looked like it'd been ripped out of a medieval castle. The walls were covered in tapestries that depicted banquets. A closer look revealed the table was set not with food but with bodies in varying stages of decay. Sam looked away from it. The only one in the room with him was Lucifer lounging lazily on a throne. “Go ahead, look around, get comfy, we're going to be here for a while. Turns out Crowley has these stupid demons thinking this is the kind of regime where they can ask for things. There's no loyalty among the damned.” He shook his head, “they're not real demons anyways. Abaddon was a real demon. Lilith was a real demon. These things...they're petty criminals. They're guys like Crowley who sold their souls for bigger dicks, or to bang the baby sitter. They have no idea what it means to be demons, what their part of, they think they're still human. Demons have had every drop of humanity tortured out of them. Any wants beyond doing what they're told, any desires, are supposed to be completely wiped out in the process. These maggot ridden animals think they can demand for me to let them have what's rightfully mine; let them use what's mine for their pleasure.” There was a flare of red light burning in the depths of his eyes. Flames sparked up on torches along the walls, the shadows revealed wings made of fire, smoke, and shards of black ice. He shrugged, letting the flames die away.

He looked at Sam with a clear challenge, “I think it's best that you don't leave my sight until you stop being so damn stubborn. Don't speak unless spoken to, don't move unless you have permission, don't do anything, just sit here, beside me, and stay out of the way, while I fix this mess.”

“Good luck with that,” Sam muttered, still he ran a hand over a series of books along a shelf.

“You know that's bound with the skin of infants?” Lucifer asked casually, “apparently it was a very popular way to bind some really powerful spell books, they have such supple skin, and it makes really pliable leather.”

Sam moved his hand away from the book. Nose scrunching in disgust, “That's gross,” he said shaking his head as he moved on with his exploration of the room. It should have been harder to get use to feeling the weight of the angel's eyes on him, but it wasn't. It was familiar in a weird way.

“Come here.” Lucifer ordered, when Sam didn't immediately comply he found himself on his knees next to the throne a hand tangled in his hair yanking his head up. “That wasn't optional.” he hissed. A little pressure and Sam was struggling to breath, “really, I should start with you, I mean the demons at least have an excuse for acting like animals. But you...You're better than they are, you're the only person in all of existence that's good enough for me.” His voice had taken on a slightly adoring tone that made Sam's skin crawl. “It's a tricky problem.” He said pushing Sam's hair out of his face leaning forward on the chair, “on one hand, if they don't respect my vessel, they don't respect me, on the other hand, I don't really care what they think, but it does make it easier when I don't have to worry about what some demon might get in its perverse little mind to do to you.” Fingernails trailed down Sam's arms leaving bloody welts in their wake, “you're mine Sam, only mine.” He leaned back holding Sam where he was for a minute longer, “I think I might actually enjoy having you here, not having to go back to the cell to use you, you can be right here, whenever I decide I want you. His thumb pushed into Sam's mouth held it open until Sam's eyes were watering then stopped, “so pretty with something in your mouth.”

He leaned back against the chair, and Sam was drawn between his spread legs. “You know the best part I know you remember exactly how to do this, you might need reminded, but I know how good you can be.”

Sam fought against the pull, fought to keep his back straight even as he felt himself being moved forward. Felt his mouth open and the press of cold flesh against his lips, pushing in without resistance. He fought to pull back and away, and off, but the hand at the back of his hand pulled him forward with ease until he felt the brush of the head at the back of his throat, he gagged around it, earning a hiss of approval and a hard jab at the same uncomfortable angle.

“The only thing I can't figure out,” he said continued guiding Sam's movements, “you know how to make this stop. One little word, that's all it would take,” He trailed his fingers over where Sam's lips were stretched pink, “I can't figure out why you keep resisting, unless you like being used like this.”

Sam’s denials were all locked in his head, but he had no doubt that Lucifer knew what he was thinking. Nothing was safe from the angel.

It was easier to focus on the way his knees ached on the stone floor, the way his eyes were watering, and spit was running out of the corner of his mouth. It was easier to think of the physical effects rather than think about what he was being forced to do.

“Come on Sam, you can do better,” Lucifer said softly, “use that pretty tongue, suck a little. Don’t just take it like a dead fish.”

Sam had no reason to do what he was told, Lucifer could make him do whatever he wanted, but until he was forced, Sam wasn’t going to put any effort into anything. He would be completely impassive. A hand around his throat cut off circulation until his head was swimming.. The edges of his vision started fading out and he was struggling to stay conscious when Lucifer pulled him back. “I don’t think you’re taking this seriously.’ Lucifer whispered, fire raced through Sam’s skin, He screamed but couldn’t move, couldn’t break the hold, even as he could feel the skin on his arms, back and stomach blistering under the flames. He didn’t know how long he was held still under the licking flames. Until Lucifer pulled him forward again, Pressed the tip of his cock against Sam’s lips “The better you make it, the less it will hurt.” He promised. “Just suck Sam, I’ll tell you what to do.”

The pain to his pride seemed a small thing in comparison when at the first hesitant pull with his mouth the burning of his skin eased. Not enough to even call it better, but just enough to notice. It was okay, he was fine, and he could do it. He just had to not think about it, it was just another job. He leaned forward just a little and found a better position.

“Sammy,” Lucifer groaned arching up off the seat, pushing deeper into his mouth. Sam gagged but didn’t try to pull back. The pain receded a little more. “That’s it, suck harder.” Sam did what he was told; it wasn’t like he had a choice. He found some old rock tune in the corner of his mind, remembered the beat of it and followed in a slow rhythm. Ignoring the who, and the where, and the completely horrible wrongness of the situation, as the pain faded to a memory he relaxed into what he was doing, just did it refused to even let the thought of what was happening enter his mind.

“Pretty little bitch.” Lucifer laughed guiding his cock between Sam’s lips pushing and thrusting up in slow movements matched to the rhythm Sam himself had set. “I could keep you just like this, sucking me off while I deal with the demons. Let them watch you work that pretty throat.”

Sam felt the embarrassment heat his cheeks. He was a fucking hunter, he wasn’t this. He didn’t want to be here, on his knees in hell, with an arch angel fucking his throat in a borrowed body. He wanted to kill him, wanted to die. If he’d just listened to Dean, if he hadn’t been so fucking willing to believe the absent god was still listening, none of this would be happening.

“Shh,” Lucifer whispered, “you never know when he’s listening.” He ran a hand through Sam’s hair in a gentle gesture, “I just want you to stop fighting me.” He said softly, “just let yourself do what you’re meant for, you’re made for me Sam, you’ve got to know that. The timing was wrong before, they rushed things, got impatient for the apocalypse they expected, but this time, this time you came to me, you wanted my help. See, it’s better this way, it’s better when you let yourself serve me, let yourself enjoy your purpose.”

He was wrong, there was a million billion reasons why he was wrong, but Sam couldn’t voice them. The only thing he could do was remember Dean was still coming for him.

“Sam,” He whispered fingernails scrapping against the back of his neck, “Dean’s not coming. Dean’s dead. You have to know that. If he was coming, don’t you think he would have been here by now? Don’t you think he would have been here before it got to this point?”

Sam did his best to ignore him, let his mind slip into a fuzzy between place where his body went into autopilot and his mind drifted unattached from everything else. The old rock song became the entire focus of his consciousness, remembering the way Dean would sing along to it, remembering the sound of it through the car’s familiar speakers.

He was surprised when he was pulled back, his lips smeared with precum and spit; his eyes were wet glazed. Through the fog he could see the twisted smile; he was stripped with a thought, and found himself bent over one of the throne arms his weight braced on his elbows barely balanced on the hard wood arm beneath him. Teeth bit into the muscle low on his back, “I’m sorry, you just have the best curve there, I wanted to sink my teeth into it, watching you bending like that.” Lucifer growled, Sam didn’t have a warning when something was shoved inside him. Pressing deep and twisting, when he felt them bottom out he realized it must be Lucifer’s fingers. He tried to pull out of his grip but found his joints locked against him. “Don’t fight it; it’ll hurt if you don’t let me prep you first.”

It wasn’t the threat of pain that scared Sam; he already knew how much damage could be done without it hurting. “Don’t want to have to hurt you, just be still and take it like my good little bitch and it won’t hurt at all.”

Sam tried again to pull away, he had to, it didn’t matter if it hurt, didn’t matter if he’d be punished for it, he had to fight, he couldn’t just take it, not again. Not after the last time.

“Stop fighting me Samuel,” Lucifer whispered, “I already told you, I hurt you when I want you to hurt, not when you make me. Not anymore.”

Sam was too busy panicking, too busy fighting against the grip of power holding him hostage, he didn’t realize he was being moved into place until he felt the too familiar stretch. It should have hurt, should have stung, should have felt like anything other than what it did. He felt weird pressure, felt stretched full, felt overwhelming sensation of it spreading him open as he was guided down onto the hard shaft. When he was fully seated hands stroked down his thighs. Lucifer said pressing his forehead against Sam’s shoulder, “Just sit here, nice and pretty for me.” Sam was pulled back until he was leaning against the angel. A hand wrapped around his cock. “No.” He said, not even sure which part he was denying.

The hand squeezed lightly, “not your choice.” He said softly, “My body, I want to feel it.”

“It’s not yours,” Sam said, “not while I can still keep you out.”

“But you haven’t kept me out.” Lucifer punctuated the words with a lazy thrust up into him, “I’m inside you, right now, in every way that counts.” He dragged his nails down the muscled plane of Sam’s stomach, “I think you’re lying to yourself.” Lucifer whispered trailing his fingernails through the trail of hair beneath Sam’s belly button. “You’re still convinced that you can win, that someone is going to come save you. There’s no one left to come for you” He pushed up, “right now, while you’re trying to hold out, the darkness is devouring every single person she can get her hands on. That’s on you Sam, you let her out. Instead of just giving in so we can go do something about it, you’re being stubborn. What’s wrong with you? Don’t you care that people are dying because of you?”

Sam felt the sting of shed tears in the back of his eyes, he wouldn’t let them fall, wouldn’t give in. It didn’t matter what he said, Sam didn’t have to agree to anything.

Hands wrapped around his waist man lifting him like he weighed nothing, it wasn’t the first time, but it felt weird to realize how weak he was in comparison. He was moved without effort or thought. The wet slide of the lube slick cock made him feel sick. He hated it, hated that it felt borderline good, it wasn’t supposed to feel good, it was supposed to hurt, to make him fight harder, instead he felt lazy pleasure starting to coil low in his belly. “Cum on me,” Lucifer ordered. Sam couldn’t stop himself from obeying. There must have been a compulsion in the words; he wasn’t close not until he was told to.

What did it say about him if there wasn’t though?

“It says you understand your place.” Lucifer answered the unspoken thought then Sam was moved again leaned over the chair arm, this time he was standing, Lucifer behind him hand pushing him down while roughly pounding him against the chair. It shouldn’t have taken their combined weight. It did though. When he felt the cool cum coating him he cringed a little and it was answered with a laugh, “Come on Sam don’t pretend you’re a blushing virgin.”

He was kept in place when Lucifer slipped out of him. There was a hum of approval. “The things I want to do to you.” He whispered, “later, when we’re alone, for now,” he spun Sam to face him, a thoughtful look crossed his face and Sam was dressed. Not his normal jeans and three layers at least one of which was plaid, but a soft red button up shirt and black dress pants. “Good,” He murmured, “Respectable” he ran a finger across Sam’s bottom lip, “you just keep your mouth closed.” He said. Sam was pushed down onto the top step beneath the throne He realized quickly that it meant he was within arm’s reach. It also meant anyone that came in would see him sitting at Lucifer’s feet. It wasn’t an image he wanted to think about.

There was silence for a little while, Sam was careful to not think too much or too loudly about any one thing, just biding his time, waiting for a chance to escape to present itself.

“This should at least be an interesting show,” Lucifer said leaning back idly, “Crowley says he’s bringing all his best demons to discuss _business_.”

The doors opened some time later and the room filled with demons, black eyes stared at him with a range from open contempt to passing curiosity. It was Crowley who came to the front of the gathering first and knelt down before them. His eyes flicked to Sam with a smirk that was quickly wiped away, “I am your humble servant.” He said in his most important voice, “I brought you Sam, the witch that found the spell to free you is my mother; I have tried to maintain some order in hell in your divine absence.” He said, “How would you like us to proceed now that you have returned.”

“Tell me something,” Lucifer said throwing a leg over his chair arm, the same one he’d had Sam bent over not too long before. “Is it true you held court? Let any demon that wanted come bitch to you about anything they wanted?”

“We had a campaign; the demons chose me as their leader. Dean killed the other demon so the election never really happened, but they have chosen me to represent them.”

“You do realize this is hell?” Lucifer said bored already with him, “where bad, naughty humans who’ve sold their souls are tortured until they become demons which we then tell what we want done. This isn’t a democracy. This isn’t even a dictatorship, this is hell. We don’t ‘represent’ them; this is at its very core slavery, and you; fucking idiot that you are, have let the slaves run the plantation. They think they’re citizens.” Sam tried not to smirk, but it was deeply satisfying to see the fear on Crowley’s face, see the way he looked at Sam for support.

“I’ve looked out for your Vessel; I’ve made sure that Sam has stayed alive for you.” He said, his voice taking on a pleading tone, “Ask him.”

There was a raking of fingernails through Sam’s hair, he pulled away as far as he could but realized quickly he wasn’t allowed to go far. A mirth filled laugh echoed, before Lucifer said, “Try something else Crowley, I know what Sam thinks of you. ‘You’re only alive because you’re useful.’ You betrayed me. Did you think I’d forgotten?”

There was an audible click in Crowley’s throat. Sam expected to watch him burst into flames at any second, but instead Lucifer leaned back again, “the real question is; are you still useful?”

Sam felt the nudge of his knee against his ribs, “Your call.” He was pretty sure that he had misheard it, that it wasn’t a real question. Looking over his shoulder he saw the angel at least appeared to be waiting for an answer. Crowley’s life was in his hands, and he could end it with a single word. It was something he should have done before.

“Moose, please,” Crowley whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry about Dean, and whatever grudge you‘re holding, I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

It should have been a harder call, “Crowley was almost human.” He said¸ “I had almost cured him.” He looked over his shoulder at the angel, he hated them both, hated them deeply and passionately, It wasn’t a question of which one he hated more. Lucifer was in his thoughts, knew what he was thinking whether he said it or not. Sam answered cautiously, “maybe he’s still too human to be considered a demon anymore.”

“You can’t be serious?” Crowley said, “We were friends, after all I’ve done for you, you stab me in the back like this.”

“You fucked me over.” Sam said blankly, almost missed the look of sadistic glee cross Lucifer’s face, “I guess, we should figure out exactly how human you’ve become.” Lucifer whispered, then made a tisking sound, “you had so much potential.”.

Crowley opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was lost when he was shoved roughly into a chair, “Well talk later.” Lucifer said in a whisper, “for now, let’s see what else you brought me.”.

There was a murmur through the crowd, and Sam tried to ignore the former King of Hell sending murderous looks his way.

Several demons moved to the front of the crowd, bowing low down on the carpet. “And what can I do for you?” Lucifer asked them his voice a dangerous melodiousness, they failed to recognize the snake in the grass for what it was.

One of them pointed at Sam, “We want him. He’s killed hundreds of us, he killed Abaddon, and let the darkness out, he locked you back in the cage” the one in the front was practically shaking with excitement his eyes bright and wild, “please, let us punish him for you.”

Sam looked over his shoulder to watch the way Lucifer leaned forward, surveying them over steepled fingers. “You want Sam?” He asked softly, his eyes roamed over Sam and he smiled a wicked threat that made Sam want to recoil farther from him before Lucifer looked back at the demons, “You think you’re going to do what exactly to him?”

There was a look of surprise at being asked and then he said, “torture him, feed him to hell hounds, rape him, maybe not in that order, but we’ll be creative, we just want to be the ones to take him apart for you.”

“Crowley,” Lucifer said without looking away from him, “did any of these demons know Allister?”

Crowley shook his head, “they’ve only recently been converted.

“Hmm, so who trained them?” He asked softly, “what torturer got the privilege of breaking these souls into demons?”

“I’d have to check,” Crowley said, and gestured toward one of his secretaries.

Lucifer made a bored noise, Sam felt his frustration as clearly as if it were his own.

“What’s your name?’ Lucifer said to the leader of the group.

There was a whisper of surprise and then it spit out the answer, “Calvin”

“Cal, tell me, what was so important you sold your soul for it? Do you remember?”

“I didn’t.” He said confused.

“You didn’t remember?” Lucifer asked eyebrows arched in curiosity.

“I didn’t sell my soul.” The demon said shifting nervously on his feet.

“Do you remember what it was like to be human?” He asked now seeming much more interested in the answer, “do you remember what you did to deserve hell, what was so bad that you got sent down here, without a contract?” There was silence from the demon for several seconds before Lucifer laughed, “come on Cal, did you murder Gramma? Rape your sister? Did you cheat on your wife?” The last was asked in a serious ‘we’re all friends here tone’ that Sam could not believe anyone would be stupid to believe.

Calvin shook his head, stepping back, “no, I mean I wasn’t a good person, but I wasn’t like that either, I might not have gone to church as much as I should have, but who does?” He laughed a tense, rough sound.

“So you’re telling me you have no idea how you even ended up here?” Lucifer asked eyes searching through him, reading every thought in the demons head. Sam could tell it was happening, but knew the Demon probably didn’t realize it.

Cal shrugged again, “must have been something right?”

“Well, I gotta say, I’m stumped, what makes you the guy that I should hand Sam over to?” He leaned over and ran a hand down Sam’s back sending chills down his spine, “What do you think Sammy? Think this piss-ant demon can do more damage than I can?” He looked back at Crowley, “your torture program has really gone to shit.”

Sam snorted a disgusted laugh as the realization came to him, “He must have been one of the ones whose soul was stolen.”

There was a silence that fell across the room. “Stolen?” Lucifer asked and continued the soft stroking touch at the back of Sam’s neck sending waves of comfort and sadistic happiness through him, the manipulation wasn’t necessary, Sam would have told him either way. “Crowley and Abaddon had their war for control of hell; they started stealing souls from people without contracts to pad their numbers. They were innocent people.”

“No such thing,” Crowley said from his corner, the murderous look he sent Sam’s way was worth it.

There was silence that seemed to last forever Sam felt Lucifer lean back in the chair, knew he was making a show of thinking over the new information. Then there was a soft touch again of fingers running through Sam’s hair. “I might have been lenient on you,” Lucifer whispered, “but see, Sam’s my vessel, my true vessel. He trailed nails down Sam’s neck as he spoke, “He’s smart, loyal, faithful, and stubborn beyond belief, but most importantly, mine. No one can lay a finger on him. No one is good enough to touch Sam.”

Sam felt sick at the twisted praise and worse that it made him feel proud. He found his eyes had rested on a girl, not really seeing her. She as at least as much of a girl as a demon could ever be. He didn’t look away when she turned toward him. Her eyes darted between him and the angel.

“Sammy, don’t tell me you’re thinking of cheating on me.’ Lucifer said in a dangerous growl, his voice too loud in the quiet chambers. “Haven’t you ever heard I’m jealous?” “Go ahead,” Lucifer purred, a conspirators whisper tempting her, “You wanted to look at him, now look.”

She hesitated for just a second before her eyes rose to meet Sam’s. He saw they were dark brown and then blood was streaming down her face as they shredded within their sockets. She screamed and clawed for her face, not a thought spared to begging over the pain of the mutilation.

Sam wasn’t paying attention to her anymore, it didn’t matter.

Lucifer was stroking his hair again, “Your pretty face will be the last thing she ever sees.” He promised. The words chilling him, “Demons are hard to blind, smoke doesn’t have eye but if you know the right tricks, you can do it any body she possesses, she’ll get the exquisite pleasure of reliving that moment, over and over, for the rest of her worthless existence.” He leaned back, “remember that, next time you start staring at one of them.”

“She’s a demon,” Sam said, voice defiant, “burn them all. I don’t care.”

“But Sam, you can save them right?” There was a stroke of nails down the back of his neck, lazy and teasing. “Not you by yourself, you’d bleed out long before you got through the legions, but some of them, you could save them. Let them be human again. Of course they’re the kinds of humans that sold themselves into slavery for money, or power, or success, but who knows, maybe they learned their lessons. Maybe they just needed you to show them the errors of their ways.” Lucifer’s laughter never got any easier to hear. It never failed to give Sam the creeping feeling that something was about to happen to him.

“If you didn’t want to save them all, you wouldn’t be the Sam I love.” He whispered, “You’re here, because you wanted to save the world, that’s something. That’s special Sam, of course now that you’re here, you’re still balking at the price, but that’s okay, I understand it’s a lot to ask, but sooner or later you’re going to have to give in. Sooner or later, Dean is going to come sniffing after you. You think what I do to you is bad? What do you think I’ll do to him? Dean’s got nothing I want, nothing I need, if Dean comes to get you, then it won’t be you, it will be your brother, and you’ll have to watch, every second. You can save him from that. All you have to do is give in now, and I won’t lay a hand on Dean, no matter what he does to piss me off.”

“No.” Sam said, he didn’t think he was lying, he actually thought the opposite, but while he still could say no, he had to.

“Crowley,” He growled, “put them back on the racks.”

“What?” Crowley asked looking stunned.

“There are very few rules,” Lucifer said softly, “no one touches what’s mine, no one questions what I say, and no one comes to hell without selling their soul. That’s it, that’s all that you had to do. Every single demon has proven they aren’t ready. Send them back, every single one, we’re going into a war, I need soldiers, forged in hell, I don’t need bureaucratic cry babies who think they can whine and get what they want.”

The hall cleared quickly after that. Sam stayed where he was, didn’t think of moving until he realized the soft touch against his neck had never faltered, “You did good.” He whispered, “Didn’t fight me, or question me, or anything.” He smiled, the touch became possessive as he squeezed the back of Sam’s neck, “wanted to see what you would do.”

Sam hadn’t thought to try to move, had been mostly interested in what was going on rather than in seeing how far he could push his own limits. It wasn’t something he was proud of, but it didn’t matter, he was more worried about his own survival than a bunch of demons. He hated them, hated everything about them. If they were going to be tortured a little more than that wasn’t something he cared enough about to think about.

“You would do good by my side,” he whispered, “could use your mind dealing with these idiots.” Lucifer was trying another angle trying some other way to get Sam to agree. He shook his head, not putting a voice to his answer. In the next moment Sam found himself back in a bedroom, the clothes he’d been wearing gone.


	3. One more time

Lucifer leaned against the wall, “I wish you didn’t make me do this.” He said moving to push Sam back onto his back, “I wish you’d just say yes, so we can go back to work.”

“Legs open Sam,” Lucifer ordered. Sam’s feet were planted flat on the mattress knees bent up out of the way, he looked at the opposite wall, tears dripped down his cheeks unnoticed, it didn’t matter, the past few times hadn’t even hurt, he could just lay there, and it’d be over soon. Then either he’d be left alone, or Lucifer would find something new to do to him.

“Don’t look so scared,” he whispered, “I already told you, I’m not going to hurt you, you don’t even get that satisfaction,” he grinned, fingers spreading lube against Sam’s rim, “let me know if you want me to stop.”

“Stop,” Sam said, knowing it’d be ignored.

“You know how to make that happen.” He said gently, “all you have to do, say yes, say you’ll let me in, the way I belong and you’ll never have to feel this again, never have to feel helpless, or hopeless, or anything, let me in and I’ll make sure the rest of your life is paradise. Anything you want, no matter how wrong you think it is, I can give you.”

Sam didn’t want anything, he just wanted this nightmare to be over, just wanted Dean to come get him, and take him home, and to forget that it ever happened.

There was a wet push and then he was filled again. He was getting to that feeling, he looked at the far wall and started running through serial killer stats, not looking up when he felt the soft caress down his sides before Lucifer started moving inside him.

“I’d rather you think about me, when I’m the one inside you.” Lucifer whispered biting down on Sam’s neck, “Ever wondered how many people I’ve killed?” He asked, “I couldn’t tell you, I don’t even know, but a safe number is a lot.”

“That’s not a real number,” Sam said.

“No, but it got you talking to me.”

Sam went back to purposefully ignoring him a litany of “not real” played in his head to each lazy thrust. Technically that was true, the simple fact he knew Lucifer didn’t have a vessel in hell made what was happening to him impossible, but it felt real. He could feel the lube squishing out of him and dripping down his thighs, it wasn’t real, but it felt real which made it even worse.

“Come on Sam,” he whispered, “say the word, and I’ll make it stop. You won’t even have to remember it ever happened. I’ll send you somewhere safe. Where nothing will ever hurt you again, just let me.”

Sam shook his head, denying him again.

“Don’t tell me you’re enjoying this,” Lucifer whispered, “That my pretty little masochist has a rape fantasy? I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Sam stopped listening to him, and retreated farther into the relative safety of his own mind. He felt the orgasm that his body had, but he didn’t feel like he was part of it. Like it was something he was observing, Knew the separation felt pretty damn close to being soulless, but he could turn it off, he could escape into himself even if only for a little while. He was still staring at the wall when he felt Lucifer pull out of him.

“Sammy,” He whispered teeth biting into Sam’s neck “wake up.” Sam blinked, found himself able to focus. “I still can’t believe you haven’t given up yet.” Lucifer murmured, “You know it’s going to be like this forever right? You're going to be here for however long it takes, days, decades. It's all the same to me.”

Sam didn’t have an answer, but things were already different. He’d sat in the court of hell, had faced down the demons and they hadn’t known that he had just been fucked on that chair. He’d taunted the minions of hell, and had been praised in front of all of them, by the arch angel they worshiped. It was a powerful feeling. He just had to hold out a little longer, he reminded himself, Dean was on the way, Dean would find a way to break Lucifer’s hold. Find a way to free Sam from him. He just had to wait for Dean.

Sam was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, it wasn’t quite the same room as before, but it was similar enough. He wondered again if he could kill himself in hell. All he needed was one reaper to come get him. He’d been promised the void the next time he died. It would be better than this. Not existing had to be better than what he was going through.

“Sam,” Lucifer whispered his name, “you know that isn’t going to happen. No one is going to get you, especially not a second rate angelic cast off reaper. There’s no out for you, not death. Not the void, not anything. You’re here until I decide I want you somewhere else.” Sam felt the fingertips trailing around the rim of his ass.

The lazy press into him was accompanied by a press of teeth against his neck. “That’s it buddy, just lay there with your legs spread. I could do this all day. I got nowhere to be, nothing to do,” He nudged a little deeper pressing firm against Sam’s prostate, “it’s not like the world is ending waiting for us to go save it.”

“I can’t.” Sam whispered, he didn’t mean to say it out loud, he didn’t mean for the pleading in his voice, he was so close to not caring, so close to not feeling it anymore. It’d be a blessing when he could slip away, into the madness he knew was waiting for him, and not have to endure it anymore.

Whatever happened then wouldn’t be his fault, if he could just hold out, as long as he knew he had to say no, he couldn’t say yes.

“What do you want Sam? Just tell me, we can make a deal. Anything you want, all you have to do is tell me and it’ll be yours.”

“Let me go.” Sam whispered,

“Anything else?” He asked pressing a knee between Sam’s thighs, “Tell me what you want the most, what you dream about, what you fight so damn hard for, tell me what’s so damn important you’d rather be fucked than give up.”

“Free will?” Sam suggested sarcastically, it’s my choice.

“You think you have free will?” He asked softly, “here?” There was a stretch of another finger being pushed inside him, “this is hell Sam, and you’re just another slave here. Your body already does what I tell it to, you already have no choice but to do what I tell you to do, you have no free will here, hanging on to the illusion that you’ll lose something you don’t even have isn’t going to get you what you want. You came to me, you wanted me to help you. For me to help you, I need you to work with me.”

It didn’t matter, he couldn’t let him in, couldn’t agree to another possession.

“We’ve got time Sam,” He whispered, “ ten years here is about a month up top, you realize that right? How long can you resist your own guilt? How long until you realize that you need my help or you never would have come down here? You had to have known, had to have known what I would ask for. So why are you stalling, what do you think you’re going to get in the bargain? Just tell me what it is you want, what offer you’re holding out for, and I’ll give you it.”

Sam was still hoping Dean would come for him, that his brother would find another way the way that he had promised.

“I’ve already told you, Dean’s not coming for you. But if Dean is what you want, you can have him, I’ll let you live a long happy life with Dean, you won’t have to see the fighting, you won’t have to remember the monster’s or the past, or anything, you’ll be happy. Isn’t that what you want? You can have something normal if that’s what you want.”

Sam didn’t want normal, not any more, he wanted to be at home, with his brother, drinking beer and reading his books, and not here, not being used like this. He wanted the world to be safe, wanted the monsters gone, and the nightmares to be over.

“You want to save everyone.” Lucifer whispered, “From the things they don’t know about, from the things they do, you are a good person. but saving people’s not what you really want.” He said smirking as he laid across Sam’s chest. Free hand trailed circles around his right nipple, “you want to be punished, you think you deserve this, that’s why you haven’t let me end it yet, this isn’t me punishing you Sam, this is you punishing you, this is the worst thing you can think of, being violated, being used. You’re too smart for this Sam, you know it’s not necessary, you know you don’t really deserve this, so why haven’t you let me stop it yet? All it would take is one word.”

Sam bit down on his lip to keep from agreeing; he was so close to losing the fight, so close to giving up. He couldn’t. He had to wait Dean would figure something out.

Lucifer sighed, “I’m getting bored Sam,” There was a hard bite against his stomach then Sam was forced to roll over, his knees pressed under him. He buried his eyes in the crook of his arm, he knew it was just a matter of time, until he was fucked again. He started immediately trying to think of anything else. His mind wouldn’t cooperate; he was waiting, waiting for the push, for the violation. Then he felt his arms being tied to the bed frame, his legs followed. “So pretty like this.” Lucifer’s hand trailed down the curve of his back. His cold fingers skimmed the inside of Sam’s thigh sending goosebumps across his skin, “I’m going to leave you here,” He said, “just like this, where anyone that comes in will see you exactly the way you are, my bitch, waiting in my bed for me to come fuck you raw. He pushed something into Sam, “just think of me while I’m gone,” Lucifer whispered and a low humming vibration started from the thing inside him. It didn’t feel good. It felt twisted and wrong, and he bit his lip until he could taste the coppery tang of his own blood.


	4. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally shows up to rescue Sam.

Sam had lost track of how long he’d been strapped down on the bed, his body being stretched into an uncomfortable position and the vibrations keeping him hard and dripping precum onto the sheets. He couldn’t dislodge it, couldn’t make it stop, and couldn’t do anything to ease his achingly hard cock. It was humiliating in a way he couldn’t believe, he constantly listened for sounds outside the room, for some sign someone was about to come discover him. If it was footsteps it wouldn’t be Lucifer, he could just appear in the room whenever he wanted. Sam tried to slip free of the bonds holding him, they weren’t just physical though.

The door threw open and he flinched when he heard his brother’s voice, “oh my god.”

“Dean?” He pressed his eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to see the horror on his brother’s face.

Dean apparently could untie him because the ropes fell away. Sam fell onto his stomach when he was no longer being held up and dean pulled him close, checking him over for injuries.

“I’m fine,” he whispered, his voice sounding broken and lost to his own ears. He was crying, he was aching hard, with something shoved inside him and instead of getting it out he wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest and let himself fall sobbing in relief into his brother’s arms. Dean had come for him, Dean was here, dean was running his hands over his shoulders and whispering over and over, “it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Sam felt the kiss pressed against his forehead and the tears started over again,

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I thought it was god. I thought he was trying to help.”

Dean didn’t say anything just pulled the top shirt he had off and wrapped it around Sam’s shoulders, “We need to get out of here.” He whispered, “Sam,” He shook him to get his attention, Sam blushed, he was going to have to reach between his legs have to pull out the toy. Dean was too busy making sure he was alright to realize that he needed some privacy, needed to get the toy out of himself. He was too embarrassed to tell him.

Dean kissed the side of his face still holding him close, “do you need help?” He asked, Sam knew he’d realized what was going on, realized that Sam wasn’t doing anything about it. Sam blushed, afraid Dean was thinking he’d been enjoying it, afraid he’d think Sam had asked for it.

“I couldn’t get it out,” Sam whispered, a broken plea.

“Shh, I’m gonna help you, just close your eyes Sammy,” Dean said, one hand pulling Sam toward him so they were pressed together, chest to chest. Sam squeezed them closed and felt the press of Dean’s lips against is forehead, “one, two…” there was no three, Dean grabbed the base of the toy and tugged. It slipped free easily and Dean turned it off before throwing it onto the bed and wiping his hand on the sheet. “Shh, see, it’s done, it’s over. I’ve got you.” Sam was clinging hard to his brother, the familiar smell of gun oil and leather made him want to cry all over again.

“I knew you would come.” Sam whispered.

“Had to come save my pain in the ass little brother didn’t I?” Dean asked, his hand wrapped around Sam’s wrist, “we’ve got to get you out of here.” He whispered, “Cas is waiting outside.” Sam was instantly grateful the angel hadn’t come in with Dean.

Sam was pulled from the bed, his legs shook slightly under his weight, It didn’t matter what happened now, Dean had come for him, he’d let Lucifer out for a second time and his brother still came for him. It was good to be back on solid ground, “sorry, I didn’t realize you’d be naked, I would have brought you some clothes.” Dean said with an uncomfortable sound that bordered on a laugh. It didn’t matter, he was leaving, he was going home, and Dean had come to get him.

In the hall way there was the sound of rushing feet and Dean grabbed him shoved him into a darkened alcove and shielded Sam with his body. The hot of his breath was falling against Sam’s chest. Dean’s hands were on his sides holding him still.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and held him, the desperate need to know that he was real, and there over powered everything else. Dean had come for him.

“Sam,” he said softly his hands sliding up to cup his face, “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” Dean asked. Sam’s answer was cut off by the press of lips against his own.

He stood in stunned silence while Dean kissed him, Gently coaxing Sam with his lips until he slipped his tongue out and pressed it along the seam of Sam’s lips, asking permission to enter.

It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be happening; he would never, ever kiss Dean like this. And Dean would never kiss him like this, it was a trick. It was a manipulation.

Dean’s lips tasted like coffee. it was gentle, it was demanding, and Dean wasn’t holding back. Sam let himself wonder what it would be like if it were really Dean. Would it be worse? Awkward? Uncomfortable? It wasn’t like he normally thought about kissing his brother. He knew though now, knew this wasn’t a rescue, wasn’t Dean, when his brother pulled away Sam stared at him a minute, drank in the flushed look, the green eyes sparkling with happy mischief, at the slightly bruised look of his lips. Sam reached up his hand and ran it along that bottom lip.

“You almost had me,” he said softly, “I thought it was him.” Sam pushed past him walking not in the direction he’d been going, but back the way they had come, each step felt like he was moving toward his own execution. The room with the bed was exactly the way he had left it. He was still looking over the room when Dean pushed in behind him and grabbed his arm, “What the hell are you doing, we have to get the hell out of here.”

Anger was bubbling under the surface, anger at Dean for not coming for him, anger at Lucifer for lying to him, anger at god for not doing anything for letting it get to the point where he was trying to hold it all together against the entire universe which was falling apart.

Sam put his hands on his brother’s chest over where his heart was beating, “You can stop.” He said, “Dean would never kiss me like that.”

“Sam, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I wasn’t thinking, but you can’t stay here because of that, you can’t decide that what I walked in on, is better than being kissed by me. You don’t think I’m real, fine, I don’t care, but real, or not, figment of your demented imagination or not, believe me when I say I want you out of here. Let me take you out of this, let me take you home. You don’t believe I’m me, fine, you know where I am supposed to be. When we get home, we’ll pretend this never happened. Fine, just don’t stay here, not with him. Not because of something stupid.”

“You’re not Dean.” Sam said again closing his eyes against the image of his brother pleading with him. He couldn’t look at it, couldn’t pretend he didn’t wish with everything he had that he could believe it had really been Dean caught up in the heat of the moment.

He felt the ice cold touch and held his ground.

“You’re always so damned perceptive.” Lucifer laughed, and then Sam was being pushed back onto the bed. The forgotten toy was pressed against his rim. He opened his eyes, long enough to see the green of Dean’s then he looked away, he should have known Lucifer would keep the form after seeing how much pain it caused Sam.

“You wanted it too right Sammy.” He said, “Wanted to believe that maybe big brother wanted you, no matter how twisted it was. You can’t lie to me, you kissed me back.” He accused, “not once have you kissed back, but when you thought it was Dean…” he grinned, “you kissed him.”

“No.” Sam growled.

“Can’t lie to me baby, I know every thought in that pretty head of yours. That’s why you keep saying no to me isn’t it, you think you deserve to be here, because you want Dean, you want to spend the rest of your life with your big brother, and you know he’d never want you the same way. So you choose to stay here, to let me use you, rather than give in, and find out the truth. Dean choose her. Dean is following the darkness. You’ve lost him. You still got me though.”

Sam was still expecting to feel the fingers or toy pushing into him when the fake Dean straddled his hips rocking against him in slow movements. “Want this don’t you Sammy? Want to know what it’s like to stretch your big brother open. I can give you that. I can make sure Dean never leaves you again, that you can have him, any time, anyway you like.”

Sam didn’t want Dean. Not like that, but he still found himself groaning as the tight hot warmth slid down his cock. He closed his eyes, not watching the way the thing pretending to be his brother rode him. He felt finger nails claw down his chest, “Sammy, come on I’m pulling out my best moves, or your brother’s best moves at least.” He lay across Sam’s chest rolling his hips slightly, “you want to know a secret? You think you’re the only victim in your family? Dean’s had more than his share of unwilling Sex, not just here, though obviously here also; did you not ever wonder why Dean doesn’t think anything after roofies counts? Or why he knows what they look like? Your brother’s pretty little ass has been used and bought and sold so many times.” He grinned, “can’t you feel it? How easy he’d take that big cock, how he’d even moan like he loves it if it’s what you wanted to hear.”

Sam shook his head, it was lies, things to make him question, things to make him worry, Dean would tell him.

“Why don’t you ask him, when he comes to save you of course, ask him how many times he’s’ been raped. Ask him if he knows how you feel.” He bit down on Sam’s neck, “feel so good little brother, so big and thick, like you’re fucking made for me.”

“Stop, don’t be Dean, Not like this.”

“But you like this, you can’t lie to me.” Dean sighed and faded Lucifer taking back his more familiar form, “fine if you’d rather take instead of giving, I’m sure I can find something to do.”


	5. Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's been in hell for over Ten years. Lucifer's getting sick of waiting.

In the moments when Lucifer wasn't focused on him, Sam held tightly to the memory of home. Thankful it was still clear enough in his mind. He could half remember the way that it smelled, like ancient books and Dean's cooking. He could picture Dean and Cas smiling over beers, the last good memory he had of the place, despite how desperately he held onto it, the memory had taken on the hazy quality of dreams and time passed, something from a half remembered past life. Still he knew it couldn’t have been that long ago. It was years, he knew that much. But he didn’t know how many, it seemed like a lifetime. Most of the demons had proven to be useless. Lucifer was personally retraining his torturers. Which meant they spent most of their days in deeper levels of hell, the screams of demons rang in his ears long after they’d left the blood soaked halls behind.

Sam had watched it, at first dreading the day when Lucifer would decide he wanted not the demons but Sam under his knives. The longer it went on, the more he was starting to think his torture was in being forced to watch as Lucifer personally remade demon after demon, stripped them of any wants or desires, anything that made them individuals. Sam had to constantly remind himself they weren’t people, no matter how human their screams sounded, not any more at least. They had made their choices that led them to the racks.

He had gotten use to the screams and the blood that splattered every inch of the place. It’s amazing what a person can get used to especially when they can’t do anything about it. Sam hated how used to his own brand of torture he was getting. He resisted, he fought, he argued, he still found himself shoved down onto his knees. It didn’t matter how hard he fought, he couldn’t win. It might have been different if Lucifer had made real effort to break him. He seemed content just to keep Sam with him. Keep him within arm’s reach, icy fingers occasionally reaching out to stroke across Sam’s skin or down his back, or tangle in his hair. Sometimes he’d stop when there was nothing left of the demon he’d been working on and push Sam down among the carnage, fucking him in the middle of the blood and the chaos. Sam hated how passive to his own abuse he’d become.

To Lucifer he wasn’t a threat, just an inconvenience. He still asked constantly for Sam to say yes, for him to give in and let him make it stop and still made the same promises. Promises that Sam knew were lies. Sam found his mind wandering, wondered what Dean was doing. Not when he was coming, not anymore. The time had long since come and gone for Dean to stage a rescue. Sam was on his own. He knew Dean would be still looking for an answer, he’d always try, but this wasn’t like before, they didn’t have anyone they could call for help. There weren’t any strings left they could pull. It didn’t matter; he was still looking for a way out, and knew Dean would be looking for a way in.

“How long has it been Sam?” Lucifer asked softly, when he had finally put down the knife. When Sam didn’t answer he started talking again “I haven’t hurt you, I haven’t let anyone touch you but me, I haven’t even let them look at you, you stay be my side, the highest honor I can give you, any time I choose I can put you up there instead, start cutting and ripping and tearing until you’re begging to say yes, just to make the pain stop. The only reason I haven’t, is I thought I could persuade you better without resorting to something as demeaning as cutting up my perfect vessel.

Lucifer looked up from the selection of blood stained blades his expression flashed from annoyed to amused. In a blink of his eyes Sam found himself chained. His arms stretched wide, and the shirt was torn off his chest. “Hold that thought.” Lucifer said and left him there alone.

It was finally happening. Sam had known that it would, he had told himself the other stuff didn’t count, not really, because it never hurt, he was never injured, he was just controlled, faced with the reality of it though, he was almost welcoming it, something that would make it more real. Something that wasn’t just him taking whatever was given to him. At the same time, he was scared; scared in a way he hadn’t been in a while. He remembered before, remembered how many different ways that Lucifer could hurt him, could take him apart, and he’d seen him work over countless demons, countless corrupted souls, he knew how he would do it. It’d be quiet, Lucifer didn’t talk to his victims, and his words were saved for Sam. He just worked like he couldn’t hear the noises they made, like the screams and the blood, and the steady breaking of their sanity was nothing.

Sam swallowed and tensed when the door opened and the angel was back in front of him. Lucifer’s eyes roved over him in appreciation, “how long have you been here? Do you remember? Do you even remember what you came here for?” Sam knew they’d come to get answers to fight God’s sister. As for how long, he figured it must be the equivalent of years. It had been too long but not nearly as long as last time.

“Ten years Sam,” he whispered, “It's been a decade since you crawled to me, and begged me to help you. I’ve been patient.” He said the blade flipped in his hand, “I thought given enough time, you might come around. I had things to do, demons to break, plans to make, and I thought that you might realize that I really am the only hope your brother has to beat the darkness.” He shrugged, “I have a meeting to go to.” He stepped closer, the blade trailed down Sam’s chest, “I didn’t want to do it this way, but I need something to wear, and you, well you’re what I have hanging in my closet, so you’ll have to do. Even if I have to go wearing something straight off the rack, so, your choice, last time I’m asking, will you say yes, or do I have to spend every second cutting into you until you agree. I’ve cleared my schedule. It’s you and me now, just like old times.”

“Go to hell.” Sam said, the last defiance he had in him before the blade in Lucifer’s hand broke through his skin for the first time.

 


End file.
